Before Broken Vows
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Yoruichi and Rangiku have a surprise for the soon-to-be-married Orihime, and it's Yushiro! MA


Before Broken Vows

"Really, this isn't necessary, Rangiku-san, Yoruichi-san" stammered Orihime, the bride-to-be in two short days. She walked, opposing, between Yoruichi and Rangiku, both having taken an arm to help her approach those final steps to the Urahara Shop. Normally, she would be compliant and go along with friends' suggestions, and happily! But through the years, she learned that Rangiku-san and Yoruichi-san had very 'intense' methods of fun. And that was individually. Both of them at once? Bringing her to a surprise, secluded bachelorette party? Alone? Tatsuki-chan and Yuzu-chan had already celebrated her marriage, though with Yuzu at the helm, it was a joyous occasion of kiddy delights; of course, only she and Orihime really could find fun in a mountain of stuffed animals in favor of going to a dance club or drinking themselves stupid. Tatsuki, Karin and the select friends endured, but Yoruichi and Rangiku did not attend.

They alone owned this surprise bash in Orihime's honor!

"We didn't get to enjoy your party," whined Rangiku, though it was no secret that she elected not to go on purpose, probably in preparation for whatever was waiting for them inside the shop. She pushed in close to Orihime and held out her cell phone, taking a quick selfie with the three of them in frame, Yoruichi and herself grinning mischievously, Orihime ducking her head nervously between her shoulders. "It's time to have some fun!"

"You need a night to enjoy yourself," Yoruichi said to the buxom redhead. "Ichigo will get you all to himself for the rest of your lives, and even longer!" (The 'longer' part belonged to Soul Society.) She grinned that catty grin, stopping momentarily as her hand grabbed the shutter door handle. "Tonight, you get to enjoy one more experience of single life!"

"Wha- _ah!_ " The door opened, and Orihime was crowded inside. She'd never seen the candy store so dark and empty. At the very least, Jinta-kun should have been mucking around, up to mischief and whatnot. But no, there was no one there, and only a single light in the back room was on. "Where is- _yah!_ " Again, she was cut off midsentence when Rangiku and Yoruichi excitedly hurried her further into the shop.

Yoruichi wore her usual outfit, belying that this was going to be a festive experience, and Rangiku was dressed in the usual schoolgirl uniform, which had become a favorite of hers years ago to parade around in while staying in the human world. And since cell phones and social media became something to entertain her, she felt obligated to flaunt what her followers on Twitter loved. Orihime, on the other hand, was dressed more for bed than a walk around at night; navy blue sweat pants and her warm lavender sweater quickly thrown over her 'What an Idiot' t-shirt. When they'd shown up, the devious duo gave no explanation as to what they had concocted for her, appearing through her window – courtesy of Yoruichi's stealth – and dragged her out the front door in such a rush that she barely had a chance to snag a sweater!

Now they were here, at the point of destination with only one room showing light. Was that where the party would be? A single room? Orihime began to list off possibilities that started reasonable, and then led to the impossible! A room full of cake and ice cream that could sing and dance, festivities that led to a murder/mystery that she and Ichigo had to solve, postponing their wedding until they could avenge their never-met-and-doesn't-even-exist comrade, eloping in Paris! Age did nothing for Orihime's imagination.

Yoruichi led her down through the aisles by the wrist, obviously the most eager to see her through. "What is it?" Orihime asked as they came nearer and nearer to the lighted room. Heart racing in her chest, she held her breath. "What's in there?" Her anxiety was matched with excitement.

"Take a look!" Yoruichi almost threw her past the doorway, letting her glimpse inside to find the room disappointingly ordinary, with only two chairs here and there, a bed mat in the center of the room, and – to Orihime's shock and confusion – Yoruichi's little brother seated in taut, appropriate ceremony upon it in his clan's formal attire, as always.

Upon the appearance of the women, he straightened his posture even more. He beamed like a gem upon seeing his sister. "Nee-san! I… I waited here all this time like you told me too!" His bright smile suddenly switched to a sniveling sob. "You were gone so long. I thought you might have…"

"I was gone for twenty minutes," Yoruichi snapped at him, annoyed by his clinginess. He was a mess, a bigger pain than before she abandoned the seat of head of the Shihoin Clan, bequeathing it to him. Now, every moment of every day was spent dodging him. More than a few times, she caught him waiting for her in the bath, leaving her to resort to letting Urahara bathe her in the sank in her cat form.

"I know, but… _Sniff!_ "

Yoruichi ignored him. He was going to be the entertainment, but his sobbing was embarrassing to watch. Therefore, she turned to the other part of the entertainment: Inoue Orihime, soon to be Kurosaki Orihime! Marriage was a path that struck Yoruichi wrong, as she preferred freedom in all sense! And Orihime should have one more chance to enjoy that!

Rangiku, of course, was likeminded. She and Gin had their romance, but that didn't stop either of them – her especially – from playing with as many willing participants as possible, men or women! She thought it such a shame that Orihime wasted her youth pining after thickheaded Ichigo. True, she was all for true love and whatnot, but have some fun in the pursuit!

"Here's your surprise, Orihime!" Yoruichi said in proud presentation of her brother, ignoring his sniveling. Rangiku's camera went off over her shoulder to commemorate the sight. "Yushiro has agreed to help you live up one more night before you're bound to Ichigo exclusively!"

Orihime didn't quickly grasp what was implied. Being engaged, and even during the dating phase, she felt that she and Ichigo were already exclusively bound. "What do you…?"

"Y-Yoruichi!" Yushiro leaned forward anxiously, bracing his fists on the floor like a proper noble. "I don't understand!"

His ignorance continued to frustrate his elder sibling. She'd all but spelled out how he was meant to 'help out' their doomed friend, yet he still hadn't grasped it. "Yushiro," she drew out in a growl, trying to temper her anger. "You will service Orihime as we discussed."

Orihime also had not caught on, though that was perhaps that the ludicrousness of the true purpose escaped even her. " _Um…_ I don't need Yushiro-kun's service, Yoruichi-san," she meekly said, not particularly keen to the idea of the effeminate boy chasing around her, doing chores and whatnot that she could easily do herself.

"O~ri~hi~me~."

Orihime felt a chill run up her spine when Rangiku came from behind, her hands like snakes slipping up her front to teasingly and just barely cradle her breasts, hidden away in the distracting layers of clothes. It wasn't one of those playful grabs Chizuru-chan attempted; Rangiku's fingers played against her supple mounds, almost immediately honing in on her peaks with naught but intuition. Of course, her phone was also propped in her right hand, not missing the photo op for this angle; it certainly showed off Orihime's breasts from a good vantage point, and her coy, confused stare at the camera contrasted wonderfully with the minx-like demeanor of the amateur photographer.

"You should get a chance to play more." Rangiku lowered her phone, touching Orihime's broad hips now. "You know, it's not like you've been the only girl Ichigo has been around."

Orihime paled at the implication, and old jealousies of Kuchiki-san bubbled up from long-buried memories. Ichigo surely would have told his fiancée if anything had gone on with his closet tenant, but the mere idea left a bitter feeling in her chest. Rukia always did have a way with him that she herself didn't.

Not that that alone would dissuade Orihime! She gulped and tried to gently take Rangiku's fingers from her body. "I'm not sure…" She trailed off. Yushiro was cute in a girlish boy way, and she could have tons of fun just putting his hair in all sorts of styles, but this? She was not certain it fit in the realm of what was acceptable in a long-term committed relationship; in fact, she knew it wasn't right!

"Don't you want to be practiced for the wedding night?" Yoruichi added slyly, knowing better manipulative tactics than forth front Rangiku, bringing Orihime to look at her. It was doubtful in all aspects that even a prude like Ichigo wouldn't have bedded Orihime even before the engagement, but there was still the possibility that Orihime wasn't aware of certain techniques.

Yoruichi smirked at the idea, wondering briefly if Ichigo had allowed Orihime to put his cock in her mouth…

Orihime chewed her bottom lip in thought. Behind her, Rangiku threw an arm over Yushiro's neck, pulling him close to her bust until half of his face was submerged, and then took a picture to post on social media.

It was… true… Orihime and Ichigo's lovemaking was more or less standard, doing nothing particularly exotic aside from changing up their positions; he seemed to really like her on top, floundering over his shaft, parts of her anatomy swaying in rhythm like twin pendulums. But – if she dismissed the idea that Ichigo had been with other women – they'd both been virgins their first time together, and therefore had no technique to employ for the other's enjoyment. Of course, anything Ichigo had done for her had her squealing and writhing and cumming within moments every time. His fingers especially worked wonders when he eased them to her cleft, and he certainly showed rapt interest for her bosoms.

But what had she done?! She felt she should contribute more than playing with his hair as he thrust into her, or coo his name or tell him how good it felt. He always – either during or after – told her that she was amazing, but she'd done nothing but lie there most times.

There was a sudden look in her eye, and Yoruichi knew that she was hers. As if consoling a troubled friend, she led Orihime to a chair. "You can sit down so that Yushiro can begin."

Orihime hesitated against Yoruichi's guidance, and then took a step, and then stopped again. She looked at Yoruichi worriedly. "What about… Ichigo?"

Yoruichi smirked. "He'll never know." She cocked her head to one side briefly in a slight shrug. "Or he'll thank you for it." She added a wink.

Orihime paused a moment more, and then consented with a nod and made her way to the nearest chair to sit down. Her face was deep crimson, her lips pursed and her eyes wide on the floor. Just what was in store for her? The wild part of her consciousness couldn't help but be a little excited. A quick flash of the camera got the moment when Orihime first sat down, limbs drawn tight against her.

Yushiro should have gone to her at once, but the moment he was on his feet, he was crowding Yoruichi, testing her patience once again. "Nee-san," he whimpered quietly, "I thought… that I'd be doing something to help you. This seems…" He looked over at Orihime, who flinched when she met his eyes and quickly looked back down, distracting herself by trying to recite a new song of doorstops and chocolate-filled gourds. "Can I really do this… Yoruichi?"

Now wasn't the time to be uncertain, and when he was uncertain, he stayed uncertain until provoked to be reliable. Yoruichi's eye ticked. She wasn't in a mood to give a pep talk to him; she just wanted to watch him fuck Ichigo's bride-to-be. It wasn't out of spite or anything; it was just a fun idea to her. Having seen Ichigo naked enough, she could probably think of a way to make it up to him anyway, if necessary.

But Yushiro was the current issue. She exhaled and folded her arms beneath her breasts. She eyed Yushiro, so much pleading in his glossy eyes. It wasn't hard to guess what he wanted, what he _always_ wanted. So be it, she finally caved in. She'd consider this a gift to Orihime towards a happy union with Ichigo.

She leaned in close to her brother, and he warily stiffened because of it. Even his dark complexion did not hide the intensity of his blush. He always wanted something from her, idolism turning to something more. "For a night," she began solemnly and quietly, speaking it as an oath, "you and me only."

Yushiro deadpanned. Had he heard right? He swallowed. This must've been… wrong? "What do you mean?"

His stupefaction gave Yoruichi reason to smirk. It'd been something he wanted for a long time. She hadn't been entirely sure until she noted how many times she caught him waiting in the bath for her, when she'd always be naked. "You and me," she repeated closely, "if you do this."

Yushiro was shocked, and then his eyes lit up with exhilaration. "You can count on me, Nee-san!" His burst of enthusiasm was apparent when he hugged his sister tightly, and then shot over to Orihime like a bolt of lightning. The still air shook from his speed. Orihime tightened her posture, sitting up tall and straight, looking up at him and being impressed that he could maintain an air of control, even though he barely stood taller than her sitting. He smiled down at her, paused, and then meekly turned to his sister and Rangiku for help. "What do I do?"

Rangiku sighed, wishing that they had gone with someone more reliable. These feeble moments did not deserve a space on her phone. That kid from the Fourth Squad might've been a better choice; being a medic, he could at least have an idea of what was expected. And it might've been funny to listen to him stammer and constantly apologize while filling Orihime's cunt with his cock.

But Yoruichi was set on her little brother being the tribute. She frowned at him, walking over briskly. She stood over him, an angry shadow. Before he could begin to cower, her deft hands zipped at a blinding speed. Before he knew it, his pants – loosened at the waist from the suddenly-disappeared obi – drooped, and his pubic region was mostly in full view.

A sharp gasp left Orihime's mouth before her hands went up to cover her lips. The girls discovered together than Yushiro declined wearing a fundoshi underneath his garb. It was the first time Orihime had encountered the male anatomy that was not Ichigo's, and while it was not scary by any means – she always found that area of man fascinatingly extraordinary – the act of unveiling felt surprising. At once, she took note that he was smooth down there, completely; perhaps waxed, unlike the curly, autumn forest at Ichigo's groin. And her soon-to-be husband boasted a larger size, but Yushiro was a smaller stature and had yet to deliver sufficient amount of circulation to that particular part of him.

Yushiro looked down at himself, partly mortified, partly curious as to his sister's judgment. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and he saw scrutiny. That didn't bode well for his confidence, even if Orihime's eyes were glimmering with wonder as she scoped out his length.

He dangled in an almost-sad arch, reaching just beyond five inches. If coaxed, he'd have more to display, but arousal was fading with Yoruichi's disapproval. She wanted him hard and ready to show off to Orihime! After pledging a night to him, she'd thought he'd be raring to go, ready to blow his load all over Orihime – or inside her.

But Orihime truly didn't mind. The slow pump of his hanging dick held her vivid gaze; the way it looked in general just screamed 'cute!' to her. His head was just barely peeking out of receding foreskin, the bulb a lighter color closer to pink than the dark-skinned shaft. His testicles were already drawn up – or maybe they just naturally did not hang low – and just seemed smooth and orderly. Admittedly, Orihime could have told Yoruichi that she was right: she'd not given Ichigo a blowjob, as he'd never asked and she never knew the proper way to offer. When their clothes came off, he was so driven to have her body; she couldn't refuse him, even to give the added pleasure of foreplay! All of a sudden, Orihime started to think this little celebration was a better idea than first thought.

"This is what you have to show her?"

Shamed, Yushiro meant to defend himself, but again, he was no match for his sister's speed. She pressed in close behind him, and he immediately registered the feel of her supple breasts against his back, eliciting from him a groan. An even-louder sound was made when his sister's heavenly-soft hand circled the base of his shaft and squeezed. " _Ahn! Nee-san!_ " He sounded so meek, but dripped with desire.

Yoruichi could do without his fawning and went to her diligent work. He'd get hard eventually if Orihime coaxed, but part of Yoruichi was worried that the anxiety would hurt his performance. He longed for his sister's touch, so she, unenthusiastically, obliged. She stroked him firmly, taking a moment to nudge his tip and help peel back the overlapping layer. Her brother breathed her name hotly, reaching back to encircle an arm around her neck. If he'd his way, they'd be lip-locked while she did this.

Orihime didn't precisely know what to think as she watched the spectacle of sister aiding brother to get an erection, yet it was a show that she found oddly satisfying. The way Yoruichi-san's hand gripped the cock, not strangling it nor being too gentle. And Yushiro-kun's reactions certainly were those of a boy enjoying himself!

Ichigo was always at full-mast whenever his pants were taken off, so Orihime rarely got to see the process of it hardening. The thin, dark skin tightened around the growing muscle and soon, after Yoruichi's hand drifted away, stood proudly on its own, nearing six inches now that confidence filled it. She once again debunked it matching Ichigo's length and girth, but she was no less amazed by it. She almost congratulated the boy for its extension.

"There," Yoruichi said, grinning down at her brother's swollen member. She pushed on his rump, egging him forward into Orihime's personal space. Reflexively, the girl of the hour drew back a little when the penis pointed aggressively at her face. "Now, Orihime, give it a try. This is _your_ party, after all!" She paid no heed to Rangiku pushing in to get a better view, moving a chair perpendicular to Orihime's so that she can sit and watch, cellphone poised and ready. Already, she took a few pics of Orihime's current situation, mentioning how good they looked.

Orihime's mouth felt oddly sticky. Glancing up, she saw that Yushiro was equally nervous, but his cock was thumping ahead of him with all the assurance needed. During one particularly strong pulse, a bead of clear fluid appeared, overflowed, and drizzled over the straw-mat floor. Orihime heard Rangiku whine. "Orihime," the older woman pouted, "don't waste it." She brandished her phone, saying that she wanted to get a shot of Orihime's first sample.

Was there something about that clear fluid? Orihime might've seen Ichigo's cock shimmer with that fluid a few times before, but they were brief moments, as the cock would disappear inside her not long after its unveiling. Now was the perfect time to try it. First came handling the pole. Of course, she'd done _that_ before, but only to head it in the direction of her vagina. Now, she was leveling it to her mouth, though not before allowing herself an up-close inspection of the male organ.

It was so smooth… It felt almost like velvet, and when she tugged slightly, she saw how the membrane moved over the sturdy muscle underneath. The veins ran up the underside along with the distinguishable tube that would carry the flow of semen to… wherever…

Did Rangiku-san and Yoruichi-san expect her to consume Yushiro-kun's semen?

The notion was… strange… yet appealing.

"C'mon! Go, Orihime!" cheered Rangiku, watching excitedly through the screen of her phone as her former 'landlord' prepared to give her first attempt at head. Her thumb esgerly hovered over the button to snap the image.

Orihime couldn't stop a nervous smile that spread less than an inch from Yushiro's cockhead. "Thank you, Yushiro-kun." And then his weeping head vanished smoothly between her puckered lips, and Rangiku gave a wail of excitement, her phone flooding with sequenced photos of Orihime's intake. Yoruichi nodded and folded her arms again with an approving smirk. She watched intently as her little brother's dick disappeared slowly, centimeter by centimeter, into Orihime's willing mouth. The boy shivered and clenched his hands at his sides, drooping jaw and heavy eyes as Orihime carefully wolfed down his member.

With no particular technique to employ, Orihime just held her breath and kept taking in as much as she could. Rangiku was right to complain about the wasted drop earlier, for the moment the following tear bled from the tiny slit, it slid over her tongue and delighted her with a very unique flavor. She hoped more would come, and if she was expected to swallow what came out later, she hoped it would be just as tasty.

Was she supposed to keep going? His tip was nearing the end of her orifice and would soon be curving down into her throat. He wasn't long enough to choke her, but did he need to be down all the way in her mouth? She looked up at him, gray eyes beseeching his advice. He gave none, as his head had tilted back and he was making drawn-out groans signaling his pleasure. Rangiku had taken a spot behind him, opening her top enough so that her cleavage spilled out for Yushiro's head to wedge in between. He looked a little baffled, uttering her name for explanation. Rangiku only hummed, and brought her phone around for the standard POV shot down his body to where the action was. He watched at the image of the big-eyed girl swallowing his dick was saved to the phone's memory. Rangiku gave a victorious chortle in her throat, thanked Yushiro for his compliance, and then moved away. The departure of her soft pillows brought sound back to his ears, and the first thing he heard was Orihime.

She gagged only slightly when he crossed the threshold to her esophagus; years of gorging had caused something of an immunity to things traveling down the back of her throat. Even so, her face contorted with several cringes when her lips latched at the root of his cock.

All the way. Yoruichi nodded favorably to Orihime's natural skill. "Impressive."

For a while, Orihime just stayed there, tears appearing and one eye screwing shut as the dick stuck in her throat. It almost seemed like Rangiku or Yoruichi would have to coach her on how to proceed, but Yushiro proved himself hands-on by taking hold of either side of her head and pumping it back and forth. It seemed that he had some idea of what was expected of him; Yoruichi was glad about it.

"I… _Uhn!_... I hope you don't mind that I do this, Orihime-san," Yushiro grunted out while vigilantly humping her face.

Orihime made a noise – possibly approval to his methods – and then brought her hands up to his thin thighs, assurance that he would not push too deep too abruptly. He didn't mind. In fact, her nails lightly scraping his skin transformed pain into a delightful tingle that resonated in his sac.

"Come on, Orihime! Show some enthusiasm!" Rangiku was moving like an apparition through the room, on one side and then the other in a thrice! Now she was behind Orihime, and her breasts were even more exposed than before. The edges of pink areola peeked from behind the confines of her splitting top, the buttons making weak promises to keep her assets withheld. The sound of threads creaking could almost be heard when she rubbed up against Orihime's back. A hand cradled to back of the girl's head, and Orihime's eyebrows curved inward and up in a fretful way. Just what was Rangiku planning for her to do?

"Deep breath~" she sang, and then lowered her other hand from above. She'd forgone her phone, which was surprising – not too surprising, though, considering that she had lent it to Yoruichi to continue taking these commemorative shots – and reached carefully with her forefinger and thumb. Orihime's eyes crossed momentarily as she followed the hand, and gasped just in time before her nose was pinched shut, blocking all access to air except for the thin spaces around Yushiro's cock. A worried complaint vibrated around him, making him shiver in delight.

"Don't waste your air," Rangiku advised the girl, and then began to force her head forward with her other hand. The head delved deep into Orihime's gullet as it flexed and expanded with her attempts to breathe. On Yoruichi's command, though he seemed troubled by it, Yushiro began to resume his thrusting, faster now. And faster _still_ as the pleasure of this experience heightened when Orihime's lips unlocked around him, exposing her mouth completely as she breathed raspily around his pummeling prick, the vibrations of her rattling breath catching the head of his member.

If there was a reason Yoruichi would ever join the Shinigami Women's Association, Rangiku was it. The busty, strawberry-blonde women had such a way of stirring mischief that it rivaled her own! Yoruichi could only imagine the fun they could have while, currently, she watched Rangiku help Yushiro successfully face-fuck Orihime.

The sound of moans increased, both in volume and pitch. It wasn't often Yushiro got time to masturbate – as was his only means of sexual relief, and was usually done in front of a mural of Yoruichi – so the feeling of sliding unhindered through Orihime's orifice sped him to climax. Rangiku must've known this, as she pushed Orihime as deep as possible. He himself paused, holding her head in place while rising on his tiptoes. His stamina had waned like the wax of a candle next to a torch.

" _Ah!_ _Nee-san!_ " A hand came away from Orihime's head to search for the presence of his sister behind him. He touched her thigh – she wanted to smack his hand away – and then cried out.

Orihime's heavy-lidded eyes sprung wide when there was a sudden burst in her mouth that roiled back over her tongue. It happened so abruptly that she wasn't quite sure what it was until the penis shoved in deep and sprayed another helping of semen against the roof of her mouth. His remaining hand immediately caught the back of her head, refusing her the option to pull away now that Rangiku had left them to their own devices. His cock swelled and deflated to the rhythm of jets, adding to the volume in her mouth.

Orihime would have fretted, but for the taste! It was so unique! So potently bitter, but with the strangest sweetness. She drained a good portion down to her stomach with a heavy gulp, and found that his sperm scorched the lining of her esophagus, etching it with the masculine flavor!

Let him hold her in place! Let him cum more! She'd be happy to consume it all, and she showed her adoration to the sticky substance when both of her hands came up to coddle what remained outside of her mouth, even caressing his high balls. Her actions were adored by Rangiku, who swooped in to get a nice, clear close-up of Orihime gargling cum for the first time. She praised Orihime's resilience, and Orihime just kept suckling for more bitterness.

It was a full minute after his last shot before Yushiro heaved a sigh and carefully took himself out of Orihime's mouth. His cock was spotted with patches of white and a heavy sheen of Orihime's spit. When the head came out, Orihime gave a rather obscene inhale while a mixture of semen and saliva clung to his dick and her lips in several, quick-to-break strings.

Separated, the two panted and composed themselves. Orihime, as she used the sleeve of her jacket to clean her lips, stared longingly at the patches of cum she didn't get to lick up. The tang, of course, remained strong on her tongue and throat. She murmured hinder her lips, wondering if there was something to say besides a chirpy 'Thanks!' or 'That was yummy!' or 'I learned a lot!' She wound up saying that it was a very good meal, to which Yushiro bashfully bowed, looking to the side and sheepishly rubbing his head.

The two were indeed naïve if they thought they were done. A meal? Orihime had merely sampled the hors d'oeuvres.

" _Um…_ what now, Yoruichi?" Yushiro turned to his sister, his cock waving in its downward tilt.

"You continue," Yoruichi simply said, her leer intense.

Rangiku was on the prowl, sneaking behind Orihime again to make another bid for her bosom. This time, however, her target became the zipper of her sweater. When asked by the stammering girl what she was doing, Rangiku idly finished undoing the teeth and made a certain grab at the hem of her t-shirt. "You didn't think this all ended with that, do you? How dull~" Deliberately, she lifted Orihime's shirt, the kanji of 'What an Idiot' scrunching as the fabric lifted over her twin mounds along with the cumbersome bra. At once, her heavy breasts fell naked; Yushiro saw at once. He thought of when he saw Yoruichi's breasts, those sacred few seconds when he caught her unaware in her preparation for bathing. Large, brown orbs with complimenting browner nipples… Orihime's were not dissimilar in loveliness, though perhaps she had more weight to them from a less-active lifestyle than his always-on-the-move sister. Orihime showed some concern that they were exposed, but after having Yushiro cram his cock in her mouth – or let her cram it – modesty seemed done away with already.

"This is a night meant for Orihime to enjoy, remember~?" sang Rangiku, now letting her hands ghost over the supple tits to pinch at the pink, hardening nipples, which made Orihime yelp. Surely, this unveiling would be a sight that would soon join the phone's quickly growing collection.

Yushiro blinked several times, looked at Yoruichi, and then turned back to Orihime and her huge tits. Nothing really to complain about, so he set to his wonderful duty, sinking down and once again returning to Orihime's space, now at a lower level. "If… if you don't mind, Orihime-san!" he shouted, trying his best to seem in control and dignified.

"N-no!" Orihime stammered in an effort to match his enthusiasm. "I don't mind, Yushiro-kun!" What a thing to allow to someone not her fiancé. And then she felt someone not her fiancé grab her breaths. Yushiro tested the melon-sized globes. His dainty hands could hardly life them! He was in awe of their stature, for despite their weight, they did not sag and had a very alluring plumpness to them. The pinkness of her tips drew his attention. He brushed his thumbs simultaneously over both before gingerly applying his mouth to her left.

Now this was an experience Orihime knew. Familiarity of the act; the foreignness of the person… Ichigo had no idea another man was taking his role tonight. It should have filled her with despair, she knew, not a hot, pooling sensation in the pit of her stomach, the apex of her thighs. She mewled nervously as Yushiro showed tender care to her breasts, squeezing them with his overwhelmed hands and kissing and suckling her nipples alternatively. She moaned his name, and admitted with wavering excitement that it felt good.

"See? We only want what's best for you, Orihime," Rangiku said before kissing her cheek and then setting her crystal eyes back upon the ebony boy doting on the betrothed's tits. She herself started to receive doses of heat from watching the two young ones discover one another. The phone was in her hand again, taking idle pictures now; more for a slideshow than viewing purposes; those pictures usually had her front and center, turning a raunchy act into a selfie.

For Yoruichi, this vanilla fondling was not enough. She liked the play of raw emotion across Orihime's face, but there was more to gain from pressing onward and downward, stoking desire with uncertainty. It did seem difficult for her younger brother to get to those tits when Orihime's legs were clamped shut, hiding a very obvious secret. A grin formed.

"Yushiro, let's put her in a more comfortable position."

The nipple popped out of his mouth, and the mound wobbled in place. He turned to Yoruichi, lifting an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Nee-san?"

Instead of explain, Yoruichi led Orihime by the hand. It was so difficult to stand; Orihime felt so lightheaded from the experience. And Yoruichi-san only made it worse. Everything suddenly jumbled, the world a blur of shapes and colors, her sense of direction askew, and when she finally got a hold of herself, she found that she was upside down on the cot in a most immodest fashion: legs dangling outward overhead, gravity leaning her breasts up to her chin, and Yushiro sitting at her back, like her crotch was a dinner plate.

Thank goodness for her sweats! But of course, Yoruichi saw to that as well in the next instant.

"Yoruichi-san!" Orihime gasped loudly in protest when both her pants and panties were yanked down in a sharp pull, clearing her pelvic region and exposing to all her sex and even the indecency of her posterior; Yushiro, at his place, had ample view, and Rangiku's phone sped to steal it. Orihime wailed desperately. Her hands went to resist Yoruichi's downing of her trousers, but the cat woman beamed with mischief. "B-but…! Only…! Ichigo…" Her voice trailed at the sound of his name.

"Relax, Orihime," Yoruichi jubilantly said with her teeth gleaming. "Consider this practice for a wedding present to Ichigo. He'll love it." While Orihime stammered worriedly, her legs kicking feebly in the air, Yoruichi looked at her brother. She reached to Orihime's petals, finding her to be just as drenched as expected, and parted the lips enough to show Yushiro the pink between the lightly-furred exterior. "Go on, Yushiro. You can do it."

This wasn't like putting his mouth on Orihime's breasts. He was about to taste her very essence, something that not even her intended had had a chance to do! It seemed so very wrong, but he did not have it in him to disobey his sister. Besides, he could not deny the sight was appetizing. Hopefully Orihime would enjoy it too.

He made very-intimate eye contact with Yoruichi when he bowed his head to Orihime's snatch and ran his tongue across the swath of pink. At once, Orihime's legs tensed. Her flavor spread over his tongue: sweet, very sweet and a little coppery. He sought the taste more with broader, bolder laps of his tongue, and it did not take him long to realize how greatly she responded when his tongue trekked to the crest and flicked over the distinctive bump. He played her clit a little, but spent most of his licking at her tunnel, slurping up the juices with more and more gusto! Soon, his fingers took command where Yoruichi's once did, prying Orihime's quivering quim apart so that his tongue could scour deeper inside. The deeper he went, the easier it was for his taste buds to bathe in her juices.

Orihime was panting like she was running a marathon. Ichigo's fingers were wondrous, but Yushiro's tongue gave tricks that fingers were just unable to. She'd make a note after this embarrassing, exciting party to shove Ichigo's face down to her 'area' on their wedding night. They'd romanced enough; when they were married, they could be carnal!

She cried out how good it felt, lamenting her lack of control at the same time as she came. She felt Yushiro draw back with an exclamation, and also felt hot liquid squirt from the hole he'd just been lapping at. She'd never squirted before! Yushiro would always have that first experience now, though it turned out to be Yoruichi who savored it.

When Yushiro, out of surprise, pulled away from her squirting orgasm, Yoruichi quickly swept in with her tongue, latching her lips around the hole so that not a drop of her sticky release was wasted. More than that, her tongue was allowed free range, lashing expertly at Orihime's depths, forcing her to ride it out hard, engraving this moment of ecstasy into her memory. Orihime writhed and wiggled her hips like she was a horse trying to buck off her persistent rider.

" _I can't!_ " Orihime yowled, admitting that she could not handle the waves consuming her. The amount that Yoruichi's tongue delivered was driving her insane with sadistic convulsions to her body, yet the werecat insisted on it until a final, long flourish of her tongue that sent a splash of her cum and Yoruichi's spit against the side of Yushiro's mouth; he resisted the urge to let his tongue peek out to collect the sample.

Yoruichi snickered at him. "You seem to still have a lot to learn about women, Yushiro." Her hand came around and plugged Orihime's pussy with two fingers. Orihime made pleading noises in response to the slow, pumping motion of the digits, but it was a bigger response when Yoruichi's tongue found the hole of her butt.

" _N-no! Not there!_ " Orihime was heard protesting, but Yoruichi was not easily deterred. Her amber eyes held Yushiro's while her tongue drew circles around the tight threshold. Beneath her, Orihime's hands flew over her face to hide her embarrassment, as if it would remove it from the world.

The sight of the upended Orihime having her asshole licked was too good to miss. Rangiku hastily took a variety of pictures of it, from all angles, close-ups and even some landscape to catch the full figures of all involved. "Wow~! These are looking great!" she cheered, fawning over the images already.

Yoruichi was trying to teach him, and Yushiro was eager to learn. His tongue led the charge, and it was obviously intentional when he slid against hers. She would normally rebuke him, scold him and remind him that he'd have her for a night – no need to try so hard to get her – but she found herself grinning at his persistence. Just this once, she cooperated with him as they both tongued Orihime's rear entry. Yushiro panted hotly, desperately running his tongue against hers as much and as often as she'd allow.

"She's ready now," Yoruichi told him, rubbing her mouth clean with the back of her arm. "Be sure to do a good job."

" _Uh…_ Right!" He acted like he was just awakened by a trance when Orihime's bottom half was handed to him. He viewed her asshole one more time, and then her pussy and the short auburn hair around it, and then laid her down.

Orihime's heavy breasts spread across her chest when she was set down. Quivering from the intensity of her orgasm, she was more relieved to have a chance to relax in a basic position; the way Yushiro eased her to center her on the pad and Yoruichi carefully pulled open her legs didn't really register to her. An arm went to her sweaty brow, and dimly she thought she should lower her shirt. In due time… Her limbs felt like jelly, and it was all she could manage was slightly pointing her toes to help Yoruichi slide her leg completely out of her pants before her thighs were spread accordingly.

Her absentmindedness, all at once, was cleared with realization when she felt the small frame of young (of appearance and mentality) Yushiro scoot in close, his revitalized organ tapping against her pubic mound when he settled. She propped herself up on her elbows, knowing exactly what this position implied. Mouth stuff was one thing, but this was a more risky venture! More sacred! So much so that she and Ichigo had made the agreement that they would not go to bed together until their wedding night!

That was two months ago.

Celibacy was not as easy to hold to when one was no longer a virgin. Orihime felt that the orgasms and 'training' did heave a lot of pent-up stress from her shoulders, and she planned to thank Yushiro again upon her leave, but this seemed too much!

Yushiro was already positioning his dick when Orihime burst out with protest, both hands hiding her blossomed pussy from him. He blinked in surprise and looked at her. "Wait! That place!" Orihime was frantically stammering. "Yushiro-kun, it's for…!" She blushed hard, and then turned to Yoruichi to explain. "That place is for Ichigo!"

" _Ah~_ Orihime," groaned an exasperated Yoruichi. She knelt down at once to Orihime side, resting an arm over her raised knee. "How will you and Ichigo ever know how to try new things if you never do? Yushiro would be gentle…" Not if she had any say in it, she thought mischievously… "And Ichigo will never know, like I told you before."

Orihime whimpered a little, her gray eyes reflecting her uncertainty. She was dripping and ready for Yushiro's cock to delve into her and explore her more intimately, and she couldn't say that the feel of another man hadn't piqued her sexual curiosity. She ducked her head a little and adverted her gaze. "I don't know," was her ultimate decision.

Well, Yoruichi knew other ways around this dilemma. She leaned in a bit closer. "How about you try something different? You say that place is for Ichigo. Well…" Her hand moved to Orihime's groin, but instead of fighting against her blocking hands, her fingers poked at a different spot, an area that made Orihime gasp and cringe all at once. "You can let Yushiro use this hole instead."

" _Th-there?!_ " Orihime looked even redder than when the entire proposition of this party was made. "I…! I never…!" Completing sentences this night was difficult for her.

"Exactly! You never tried it, so you can tonight!" Yoruichi's grin was enthusiastic like a saleswoman on the verge of selling an expensive car, full price. "Ichigo would probably never try it himself unless you asked, and how would you think to ask unless you try?" Logic that other people could debate, but it made perfect sense to airheaded and currently sex-drunk Orihime.

She hesitated a while. She still hid her pussy from view, but her anus – even with Yoruichi's fingers still pushed up against it – remained vulnerable.

The silence became an answer itself. Yoruichi made the preparations, leaning down to her brother's rigid cock – which twitched maddeningly when he saw how close she was to it – and then spat on the tip. While he moaned her name, she lathered her spit over him, making sure the bulbous head had a thick sheen upon it. Rangiku was heard praising Yoruichi's skill, though it was not the skill with a dick that she admired; to coerce nubile Orihime into such uncharted territory. Rangiku herself had rarely tried it.

When she was satisfied that he'd be able to make it into that tight opening, Yoruichi flashed Yushiro her feral grin and told him to give it good, and he promised he would not disappoint.

Orihime held her breath the moment Yushiro's cockhead came in contact with her ass. She felt the difference in size between pole and hole and doubted that he'd be able to force it up there. Not that she would dissuade him from trying! Perhaps it was possible. She'd had doubts when Ichigo's swollen cock pressed against her pussy the first time.

"I will be gentle, Orihime-san!" Yushiro promised before setting himself to the task of wedging through the virgin hole. He was moderately slick from Yoruichi's spit and slather, though that did not seem to help much in breaching her. Flinching a little, the lithe little brother leaned over Orihime and braced his fists on either side of her waist as he curled his hips between her buttocks. Orihime answered his persistence with a yelp, and he felt headway was made when she began to spread around his tip. He seized the opportunity, for her hole resisted and was threatening to clamp shut if he yielded in any way. His mouth widened while his eyes blissfully closed, sharing a drawn-out yell with Orihime, his being ladled with the huskiness of pleasure and hers being of the higher pitch of stinging pain mixed with excitement.

" _It's big, Yoruichi-san!_ " She reached down with both of her hands, stifling Yushiro's advance by pushing against his pelvis. But her resistance seemed halfhearted; Yushiro, even with his small body, effortlessly overwhelmed her and continued his journey. He wheezed an apology for the discomfort, not yet mustering the mental strength to open his eyes and gaze as his cock enveloped by the busty beauty.

Saying it was big was an overstatement, but Yoruichi didn't object to Orihime. For that inexperienced opening, a finger would probably feel like too much. Luckily, though, Yushiro's plumbing didn't discourage Orihime from full attachment. A grateful sigh from Yushiro and a loud wail of Orihime's signaled the completion of his passage. His dark hips bumped up, contrasting against the pink cheeks of her butt. She was still reaching down, though not in protest nor in encouragement. She just grabbed Yushiro by the waist and made him stay there while she caught her breath. Yushiro did not object. Already, her intestine compressing around him with involuntarily ripples made him waver and question his stamina this time. Squeezing through her asshole and up his tube was a surge of precum to smear against the closed walls that he was not long enough to shove apart.

Orihime wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the experience. It felt wrong; _very wrong!_ Having another man's thing inside her body – luckily, her vagina was spared desecration – and inside _that_ part of her, she knew was wrong, mostly because of other people's opinion. But, experiencing it firsthand, feeling a pulsating shaft digging up that forbidden tunnel, she experienced an astonishing heat that radiated from the union, spreading like wildfire to the very tips of her toes, fingers and nose! It also helped that Yushiro-kun positioned her legs in a more comfortable way when he got his bearings, hefting them up, holding the tenderness behind her knees to keep them elevated and apart. Of course, it wasn't done unselfishly; this provided an unobstructed, full view for him to enjoy watching his erection slide in and out of her asshole.

Carefully, slowly, Yushiro rocked his hips. " _Guh!_ " Orihime arched her back off the mat, tits jiggling as she did so. Every ridge of his penis felt so significant and distinctive as he moved it through her sphincter. The pain it had come with was practically overwhelmed by the hot pleasure this taboo ritual afforded. She thought it impossible to cum this quickly, but Orihime found her hips gyrating on their own, haphazardly pushing to Yushiro in search of more. The boy stammered, his tongue tripping over itself. He grabbed Orihime's wide hips to support her.

Then she gushed, warm waves of fluid spilling out of her snatch to spread over his smooth lap and adding more slippage to his penis. " _It feels so good, Yushiro-kun! Ahn!_ " Her hips lifted high off the mat. Haphazardly, she gyrated, searching for more stimulus.

In answer to the call of her body language, sleek and slender fingers touched her, ghosting in a line to her core, where the tender touched became a teasing caress that made the climaxing woman scream so much louder. Rangiku leaned in, cooing softly to the frenzied Orihime, stroking at her bangs with motherly affection. " _Aw~_ Orihime-chan has such a cute voice," she teased, gently kissing Orihime's blushing cheek. Down at Orihime's pussy, however, she was not so gently consoling. Her finger plucked and pinched at the clit, strumming along her folds with fingers that knew where to touch to receive the greatest reaction from the girl. She slid her middle finger inside, and at once, Orihime's muscles closed possessively around it. "Ichigo is a lucky man~"

Kurosaki Ichigo… Shihoin Yushiro hadn't met him much over the time since Yhwach's defeat, but he was someone Yushiro greatly esteemed. It was in great part Ichigo's involvement with Soul Society that brought his dear sister back from the shadows. Surely Yushiro would think of some way to repay after taking his cock out of the bride-to-be's ass.

Phones were such a marvelous invention from the human world. Mayuri and Urahara created similar devices, but they were so boring, only reacting to Hollow appearances. Rangiku mused how much she preferred this model as she held it out, prepared to take her best selfie yet. In front of Orihime being impaled on Yushiro's erection, she made the classic 'peace sign with a wink' pose, complete with kissy lips. It seemed that, with this amazing capture, of Orihime's hips arched off the mat, Yushiro's dick visibly plugged into her ring, and her own lovely placement, she found a new wallpaper for her cellphone, finally replacing that picture of Hinamori, giving twin peace signs to Rangiku, covered in sweat and cum with Renji and Izuru both fixed into her vagina.

"C'mon, Yushiro, flip her over!" Yoruichi had come in from behind, pressing herself against her little brother to peer over his shoulder to watch his cock push and pull between Orihime's bottom cheeks. Yushiro, of course, faltered at her presence. He could smell her, she was so close. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye; she was ignoring him, grinning that wolfish grin down at Orihime. Then her impish eyes darted to him. "Fuck her like you want to fuck me."

" _Gah!_ " Yushiro gave a mighty spasm. The mere imagery Yoruichi conjured had sent a jolt in him even mightier than Shunko. It was nothing short of a miracle that Orihime's bowels weren't being filled with huge amounts of spunk in that single moment. Yushiro endured, if only to impress his sister. "Yes, Yoruichi!" he wheezed. With his little arms, he hoisted Orihime up, momentarily holding her against him – they both cried out at how deep he shoved in her ass in this position – and then turned her around so that she was facing away on all fours. Grabbing at her butt, Yushiro leaned over the redhead and began shoving his hips faster at her, muttering her name from time to time, whispering how good she feels. Her only method of reply was the capacity of her moans. Her head dropped when his thrusts started to sharpen, making their bodies clap loudly together.

Yoruichi was quite impressed with his fortitude, as well as Orihime's willingness. She'd honestly thought that neither of them would have gone for this, but Orihime was definitely more open to scenarios like this and Yushiro could be persuaded to do anything… with the right motivation.

She mentally groaned, rolling her eyes up in exasperation, completely ignoring the fact that her brother was fucking her former pupil's fiancée in front of her. It was the promise she made Yushiro, to let him have her for a night. She'd always known what he wanted, but she kept herself dangled in front of him like a carrot on a string. But now the string finally snapped, and he got the carrot.

" _Nee-san!_ " Yushiro cried out too loudly for this time of night, but obviously didn't care. He rammed hard against Orihime, rippling her butt with the impact. Rangiku gave an elated cheer behind her cellphone. He howled out again, and there was no question – especially when Orihime gave a shocked noise, her head turning back to Yushiro with shock in her eyes – that he was going through the motions of climax. Layer upon layer of his semen rushed into her rectum like a tide, scrubbing her walls with hot, milky paste. He shivered, holding himself firmly to her backside as a lifeline.

Orihime's mind flooded with white just as her colon was. She registered the gooey filling inside her, and it ignited explosions of ecstasy in her brain. A climax wasn't the result, but the feeling itself was warmly satisfying. And now that he wasn't yanking her, she carefully descended her face onto the mat, her breasts mashing like pillows underneath her while Yushiro pumped her full of his seed. "That was…" She paused, breathing heavily, and then smiled wearily. "… very good… Yushiro-kun."

He didn't answer, still adrift in the aftermath of coitus. His hands had yet to let go of her posterior. She just felt so good around him; her hole continued to tighten on him even as he deflated, as if selfishly keeping his bounty corked within her with his shrinking dick.

But soon, he'd grown too soft, and the involuntary muscles of her anus passed him – along with a drizzle of his seed – from her body. He watched, hazy-eyed and out of breath, as her hole closed shut, losing very little of his liquid vitality before the shutter squeezed together. His sperm dripped down through the folds of her vagina to either drip from her clitoris or ease into her pubic hair.

"You did well, Yushiro," came his sister's approving voice, and he turned with a tired smile to get the approving smirk to go along with it. "You've earned a break."

Yushiro's eyes immediately swelled with tears, his smile turning into a quivering, downward curve. The approval on Yoruichi's face immediately vanished, turning to disdain for her brother's dumb emotional outbursts. Before even scrubbing his eyes, he lunged with a cry of her name, wanting to embrace her.

He succeeded only in getting her bare foot shoved in his face. "Hey! If you can jump around, take a shower!"

"R-right, Nee-san." He stumbled around her, holding his face. But when he got to the exit, he turned around, and the twinkle of excitement and hope was returned to his face. "After the shower! Nee-san! Can tonight…?! Can tonight be the night I get with Nee-san?!"

The question caught her off guard. After having had Orihime, hadn't he spent himself enough for one night? She thought to rebuke him, but then decided that it'd be better for her. She smirked shrewdly to herself. He'd be too tired to keep up with her. He'd be written off in scant minutes. "Sure," she consented, and in a blinding flash, he was rushing to the shower, telling her that she could count on him.

The idea of letting her little brother finally fuck her already implanted the beginnings of a headache. "Oh, you're such a nice big sister," Rangiku teased from where she was cradling Orihime's head on her lap. She was smiling. "But you were right; he was a good choice for the job."

Yoruichi shrugged, folding her arms under her breasts. "Maybe." Then she glared sidelong to the left, her mouth baring a fang as she spoke, "But I wasn't expecting _this_ to be the end of the night."

Rangiku, still petting the now-sleeping girl's head, checked her phone. She giggled to herself. "I have a lot of battery left," she rejoiced, casting a stare at Yoruichi that was all too familiar to the cat woman. "I think I'll get a lot more pictures tonight."

"Nee-chan," came the excited cry from down the hall. "I'm done~!"

She rolled her eyes up with a groan. She heard the rapid feet rushing to his reward.

Orihime, throughout the night, had brief moments when her eyes fluttered open, her sleep disturbed by the unmistakable sounds of sex or Rangiku chirping with excitement from the show. When she finally peeked an eye open and turned her head to the window – she had been placed comfortably on the mat – Orihime saw the cause of the sex noises were Yoruichi and her little brother. They were sitting up, Yoruichi on his lap but leaning towards the wall, finding balance by stretching her arm along the windowsill.

"Y-Yoruichi-san?" Orihime spoke too quietly to be noticed. Yoruichi's eyes were closed, as was her mouth, so the only sounds she made came in soft or hard grunts as Yushiro pushed his prick into her in haphazard thrusts. Surprisingly, Yoruichi's brown skin had been streaked with gushes of creamy fluids, ranging from her thighs to breasts to one well-placed splatter that rose from her cheek, across her left eye to her hairline. Yushiro's mouth was currently placed on her breast, never minding that her dark-chocolate nipple had a helping of his semen splattered on it as he suckled. If his mouth detached from her body, it was only to murmur her name and tell her how good she felt around him or praise her in some way.

The night was full of these sleep disturbances, flashes of the siblings enacted in their taboo ritual. Yushiro often asked, "Is this good?" or "Do you like this, Nee-san?" Once, Orihime caught a glimpse of them in the missionary position, Yushiro pinning Yoruichi's wrists over her head so that her tits could flounder between them freely; another time standing with her large breasts shoved against the wall. When Orihime awoke long enough to catch them – still standing – with Yoruichi's long legs hoisted over Yushiro's shoulders, his hands on her butt to swing her to his pelvis. And getting the best angle possible beneath them was Rangiku's phone, switched to video instead of simple pictures for this particular moment. In that position, as Yushiro apparently was cumming, Yoruichi glowered at him. "Are you done yet?!"

Apparently not, because when Orihime truly awoke, sitting up and stretching out, Yushiro was still pounding away at his older sister's pussy in the doggy-style position. It did not seem that he was planning on removing his cock from her any time soon, planning to use up the whole night until the sun begrudgingly ended the deal.

Of course, Orihime decided not to stay and watch to the end. She had a fiancé at home who was probably worried about her being out all night. Awkwardly, Orihime said her goodbyes, making for the exit though Yoruichi paid her no mind, focusing on how Yushiro was insatiable. How many loads had she taken from him all night?! How much incestuous semen did he pour up her womb?! His stamina was incredible! Perhaps she shouldn't have been so surprised, as he mastered high-energy moves very quickly.

"Orihime-san!"

Orihime turned to the ebony boy who had given her her first anal experience. And he smiled so brightly at her. "Thank you!" He bowed ceremoniously, even while embedded in Yoruichi.

Orihime laughed nervously and did a halfhearted bow. "Thank you, Yushiro-kun. _Um…_ " She wasn't quite sure what to say in a situation like this, as Yushiro immediately put his attention to pulling his sister's ass back on him. Even Rangiku, like paparazzi, acted like Orihime had already gone, cheering Yoruichi on, teasing at the same time.

Orihime waved. "Have fun!" And then she excused herself.

What would she tell Ichigo when she needed to explain where she was all night? Maybe she should tell him the truth. Yoruichi and Rangiku had sounded very sure that this was a night Ichigo would appreciate her experiencing. She smiled to herself. Good thing Rangiku-san took so many pictures to commemorate the event.

During these ponderings, behind her in the room, she could hear Yushiro calling out to his sister, "Do you think this position will get you pregnant? Or how about this position, Nee-san?!" And following his persistently annoying rambling, Yoruichi gave an echoing groan of annoyance.

"I now have over a million followers on Twitter!" Rangiku cheered.


End file.
